Percy Jackson aka Harry Potter?
by SistersOfOlympus
Summary: Conner and Travis have been pranksters ever since they were born. However, what happens when they finally go too far? A terrible price to be back to normal for the victim, or will he choose to be pranked forever? Percabeth! -Amber
1. Prologue

**HIII! So judging by the title and summary…you must know what this story is about. Anyways, it's written for Taylur's story contest. I picked rule 44. Details on her page. So…Here's the prologue!**

* * *

><p><strong>44. I shall not put glasses, nor shall I draw a scar on Percy's forehead despite his stunning resemblance to Harry Potter.<strong>

Percy emerged from his Cabin. It was obvious he didn't look in the mirror that morning, because the first thing Travis shouted was, "Look! It's Harry freaking Potter!"

* * *

><p>Travis and Conner smirked at each other. They were about to take their list of 150 Things I'm not allowed to do at Camp Half-Blood to a whole new level- with the help of the Aphrodite cabin and permission from Taylor, his sister and the mastermind behind their list.<p>

"Ready, Drew?" Travis asked, still smiling. He always knew Drew could be this evil.

She held up her giant make-up bag, "You bet that shirt you stole today I am." Travis's smile faltered for a moment, but he shook off the feeling.

"Lou Ellen?"

"Yep." She raised her wand at the ready, and a suspicious-looking box she got from Hades-knows-where, which she wouldn't tell anybody what was enclosed.

"Conner?" He simply nodded.

Together, the three made their way to the Poseidon cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>What'cha think? Plz plz plz review! I honestly don't really have an idea where this story is going apart from the next few chapters…Taylur is it ok if I ask for ideas? Hahaha till next time! Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

I woke up from my nightmare-haunted slumber (curse these demi-god nightmares) and emerged from my cabin without bothering to brush my teeth or check my reflection. It's a guy thing.

Big mistake.

The first thing I heard was Travis shouting, "Look! It's Harry freaking Potter!" I cursed under my breath and walked back to my cabin, as calmly as I could without attracting attention- because people were already staring. When I saw myself in the mirror, I had to do a double take and wipe my eyes to make sure I was seeing clearly. However, ironically I couldn't see clearly.

Staring back at me was Harry Potter. The same jet-black hair and green eyes I always had, but now with the scar, and circle-shaped glasses were on the counter. Someone even made my eyes look almond-shaped, just like Harry's.

"What. The. Hades." I muttered. Wait, wait a minute. My voice sounded different. I tried saying something else. "My name is Percy Jackson." I said loudly, and then I realized what was different about it.

I had a freakin' English accent.

I took deep breaths, trying not to freak out. I put on the glasses. Everything was clear. "Really?" I said to no one in particular. "I need glasses now?" I always had great vision. Probably 20/20.

I tried to rub the scar off of my face, but it was stuck there. No matter what I did it wouldn't come off.

I tried to speak in an American accent. I couldn't do it.

After a while of trying and failing to be Percy again, I just took a shower to clear my head. When I looked for some clean clothes, all I found were Hogwarts and Quidditch robes. Even the entire Harry Potter series of books was sitting on my bedside table. And…oh my gods…was that a wand? I reached to my bed and picked up a wand that looked to be about a foot long. It fit perfectly in my hand. I swished it, and green sparks flew out the end. I smiled. Maybe this wasn't all bad.

Realizing that I might be too late for breakfast, I quickly and reluctantly changed into the Hogwarts robes and walked to the great hall.

As soon as I entered, all eyes were on me. I saw shocked expressions, confused expressions, and laughter. Lots and lots of laughter. But four people had the most distinct faces. I should've known.

I really didn't want to make an even bigger scene, so I waited until after breakfast to speak to them. They were easy to find, really. You could've heard them from a mile away. Random bursts of words mixed with laughter- "Did you see the look on his face? Priceless." and, "Everyone loves it!" and, "We're genius!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I confronted them and said, "You think this is funny, do you?"

"Heck yeah!" Conner said, clutching his sides from laughing.

"How is this possible?" They noticed my accent and started laughing more. "You give me a permanent scar, probably made of makeup. An English accent. Changed my eyes so I need glasses. Are you people mad?" Zeus, I was even talking like someone British.

"Possibly." Travis muttered.

"I think you look better than before, if that's possible!" Drew snickered, flirting with me as usual.

"I'm guessing you did my makeup with the scar, huh? And the eyes?" I was practically screaming now, but I couldn't help it.

"They wouldn't let me do any more." She sulked.

I gave her the evil eye then turned to Lou Ellen. "And you did all the magic stuff, didn't you?"

"I'm really not supposed to do magic outside of school, but they made me!" She quickly covered her mouth as if she said something she shouldn't have. "They'll probably expel me!" Lou Ellen wailed and ran off.

"Ok then. Help me get this off. Now." I demanded.

"We can't." Drew said smugly. Meanwhile, this whole time the Stoll brothers were silent. It was very unlike them.

"And why not?" I asked the twins specifically.

They giggled at my accent and said Conner said, "Permanent makeup, permanent magic." He shrugged. I was seething with anger now. I went to the one person who might be able to help.

I knocked on the door of the Athena cabin and Annabeth answered. She looked as beautiful as ever in her simple camp tee-shirt and shorts. She smiled at me and said, "Hey Perce. What'cha need?"

"I need help."

She noticed my accent immediately. "Um…what's up with the…"

"And this is why." I sighed and absentmindedly ran my hand through my hair. My girlfriend saw the painted scar and looked confused- an expression I hardly ever see on her face. "You haven't heard? Where were you at breakfast? The Stoll's turned me into Harry Potter! Harry. Freaking. Potter." I said the last few words each in a separate breath.

"Ok. Hold one a minute. C'mon inside." I walked in her cabin and was surprised by what I saw, as I was every time I came in there. There were kids reading everything from fiction to college textbooks. Blondies were writing complex equations on a smart board. Even some of the older ones were teaching the younger kids…was that Algebra II? I rolled my eyes. The life style of these people.

Annabeth flopped down on her bed and flipped open her laptop. She opened up the internet and typed into Google "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She looked at the results and clicked on one. She started reading so fast my head started spinning and the words were floating. I tapped my hands on my leg impatiently. I can't sit still because of my ADHD. After what seemed like forever I couldn't take it anymore.

"Be right back." I told her. She mumbled something in response. I walked out of Cabin 9 and towards Poseidon's Cabin, avoiding everyone.

Before I knew it, it was time for dinner. I ate and came straight back to my cabin. I laid in my bed, pondering what in Hades I should do. Sooner than I expected, I drifted off to sleep- haunted by nightmares of me fighting some weirdo named Voldemort.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's chapter one. Don't really have much to say exept that tomorrow (september 8th) I start school. Ahhh! 8th grade! But I'm kinda happy about it. I figured I'd update once more for summer. :)<strong>

**Reviews please! And check out the polls on my profile! Happy Summer!**


	3. Chapter 2

**OMG! That's the most reviews on one chapter I've had in my life! *faints***

**Because of all your reader awesomeness, I've uploaded another chapter! Two in one week! (also...I have a deadline for the contest) :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HP. They belong to the most talented writers in the world- Rick Riordan and JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p>The next morning I brought my breakfast right back to my cabin, but not after purchasing some normal clothes from the camp store. I had to figure out a way to get through this.<p>

As Annabeth would say, I'm a seaweed brain, so my version of thinking didn't get me very far. Yeah, I admitted it. I am.

After a while of pondering, I needed to burn off some steam. I headed to the sword arena. I brought trusty Riptide and headed over there. Ah, the sweet smell of sweat and dummies. The dummies were everywhere. I always wondered how they replaced all of them after we speared everything in sight…

Anyway. I fought for a while; getting some long-lost practice. It was good to be back here again. On my I-don't-know-I-lost-track-at-20th-dummy, one of them speared itself. I instantly got ready for a fight, just to see my girlfriend taking off her Yankee's cap.

"Gods, Annabeth, don't do that!"

"Sorry." She said while smiling cutely. After a short pause, she said, "You know, I actually like you better with an English accent."

"That makes one person." I muttered.

"Percy, don't be like that." She said, walking towards me. "I would kiss you, but…" she looked down at my sweaty clothes. "Ew. Sorry, no."

I laughed slightly and took her hand. After her rant about me being sweaty, she surprisingly didn't mind. We went to my cabin. I took off my shirt and put a new one on. "So…any ideas as for what I can do to be normal again?"

"Well, the evidence says Hogwarts and magic isn't real, no matter what Lou Ellen might say. But maybe I-" she cut herself off and her eyes grew wide. "Oh my gods, is that…" she trailed off staring at the Harry Potter boxed set on my bedside table.

"Yes, it is." I sighed. Such a typical daughter of Athena. But I loved her for it. "You can have them if you want."

"No way! Really? Thanks so much!" she squealed and grabbed them. "This could help! Anyway, what was I saying?"

"Something about magic not being real?"

"Oh yeah." She remembered. "No magic is real except for Hecate's." Her eyes got wide again. "Hecate…hmmm…I got an idea! I'll be right back!" And with that, she left. Leaving me alone.

What to do, what to do.

I decided on only the best way to relieve stress.

When I reached the dock, I let out a giant breath of relief I didn't even know I was holding. I took off my shirt; I already had swimming trunks on. I jumped into the water and immediately felt at home. I sunk under and let the feeling wash over me, literally. When I was here, nothing mattered. When I was here, nobody cared what I looked like or if I had an accent. When I was here, I was home.

Unlike most people, I could've stayed there forever. But it was the thought of Annabeth and the people who I loved made me come out and face my problems. I jumped out onto the deck and made myself dry off. I heard the dinner bell and realized that I must've stayed there all day. Oh well. After dinner, Mr. D had an announcement. Great.

"Hello, devious children. Blah blah blah, tomorrow is the last day of camp, blah blah blah. Notes will be delivered in the morning. Blah. Please stay until noon so the harpies can eat you. Bye."

Tomorrow is the last day of camp. Tomorrow is the last day of camp. Tomorrow is the last day of camp. Oh my gods. If Annabeth doesn't hurry up with her idea, I could be stuck as Harry Potter for my whole junior year!

* * *

><p><strong>I know that was short but I had to upload it anyway. <strong>

**I'm hyper now. ;) SO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Reviews help me make the story better! XD**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long!**

* * *

><p>I woke up, looked to my bedside table, and expected the worst. There it was. The note that signified the end of camp.<p>

I really hope Annabeth has a plan to fix this.

I got dressed and after breakfast managed to catch up with her; she on her way to help Chiron teach Greek Mythology.

"Annabeth! Do. You. Have. A. Plan." I pleaded.

Holding back snickers at my accent, she replied, "I'm really sorry Percy. I do…but I'm afraid it won't work until the winter solstice. I don't know what else to say. I've tried everything. I'm really sorry."

Depression hitting me like the weight of the world, (I still have scars from holding that up) I could only manage an "Ok."

"I'll tell you what it is after Mythology. I promise." She kissed me on the cheek and left.

I trudged along to the beach and stuck my toes in the sand. _What was I going to do?_ If I didn't have the accent or the glasses, I could make it up by hiding the scar. Maybe I could go without the glasses and have my vision blurry? I could practice an American accent. Even if I managed to do both of those, it probably wouldn't work. People would notice eventually.

I lifted up sand and let it run through my fingers. A shell got caught in them though. It was a pretty shell, with lines of red, tan, and white from erosion (Yes, I paid attention that day in science when we learned about that. I surprise even myself sometimes).

If only I could be like that shell; laying on the beach all day without a care in the world... I would give anything to be in that position.

xXxXxXxXx

Right before lunch time, just as she promised, Annabeth met me at the beach to tell me the plans.

"Well, like I said earlier Hecate has the only magic that's real right?" She started. I nodded. "Then maybe she can fix this!"

I immediately brightened, but then a thought hit me. "But, how can we find her? Wait 'till December?"

"Maybe that's the only thing we can do. We could try…" Her eyebrows knitted up in frustration. She looked super-cute. I laughed softly. "We could Iris message her…if she responds…maybe that could work."

"Yes!" I fist pumped the air and did a victory dance. Now Annabeth was laughing. I took her hands in mine and forced her to dance with me. We were both in fits of laughter now, tied up in our own little world.

After we couldn't take it anymore, each of us set off to find a drachma. I had used up the ones my dad gave me with the fountain a while ago, and there was no way in Hades I was going to search my room for one. I would be there all day and then the harpies would come for me…the harpies! We only have until noon! I hope mom knows it's the last day of camp…

Annabeth found one before I did. "Umm…wise girl? It's almost noon." She looked at her watch.

"Vilecras." She muttered-she was calling herself an idiot in Ancient Greek. "Let's go up to the pine."

So we said goodbye to our friends until next summer, and packed our bags. Of course Annabeth had already packed, and well…she basically packed mine for me.

We had reached the top of the hill just as the harpies came out. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Let's do this thing!" Apparently that sounded really funny with an English accent, because Annabeth had tears in her eyes because she was barely holding back laughter.

I made a rainbow (with my awesome water powers) "O Iris, accept our offering. Show us Hecate, Olympus." After a moment, we saw her temple.

"Wow, Annabeth, that looks really good!" I told her. She muttered a thanks.

"Where's Hecate?" She asked to nobody in particular. "She must not be on Olympus." My girlfriend answered her own question.

"Well, where is she then?"

"Seaweed brain, I am a daughter of Athena, not an Oracle." This started an argument. We were bickering back and forth when suddenly somebody came within view of the rainbow. "Mom." Annabeth said with awe. I understand why- Athena really was stunning. I would never say that out loud though…

Annabeth must've still had tears in her eyes from laughing, and our faces must've been red from laughing. Athena got the wrong impression of that.

"Annabeth Chase. Are you ok? What did you do Percy? Did you hurt her?" Each question she raised her voice more and I got more and more frightened.

"Mom, no. He didn't." She said, exasperated. "We had a question to Hecate, but…she's not here."

"No, daughter, she is not. I am sorry. What did you need?"

Annabeth gestured for me to explain, and I hesitantly did. "Well, Conner, Travis, and a bunch of other kids played a prank on me. They made me look exactly like Harry Potter. Even talk like him, need glasses, and have a scar. They even gave me a real working wand they got somehow. No matter what we do, the charm won't come off. We've tried everything."

Athena nodded, thinking. "I might be able to fix this."

* * *

><p><strong>So Athena's in the picture. :)<strong>

**What do you think she'll do?**

**Gotta go, but review and check out the polls on my profile! K bye!**


	5. Chapter 4

Athena told us her plan. I just stood there, stunned, while she laid it out. It would turn me back to normal, but at a terrible price. Annabeth looked pale and ready to pass out.

"Percy," She whispered, barely audible. Her voice was so full of pain; it was terrible to hear.

I looked out at Camp. I love this place. It was the first place where I felt accepted, where I actually fit in and people respected me. I wasn't the odd one out for having ADHD and dyslexia- here, that made me normal. If I followed through with this plan, I wouldn't see this place the same again. **(A/N- Wow. That rhymed.)** I would be tortured with pain and regret, and the place would become more of my nightmare than a dream come true. Nobody would understand the reason but me.

I couldn't do this. But I also couldn't walk around as Harry-freaking-Potter for the rest of my life. Mentally, I slapped myself. How could I be so selfish as to actually consider this? This should've been a split-second decision.

I looked at my girlfriend and saw tears running down her face. I couldn't stand it anymore. Annabeth never cried. "Lady Athena, why would you do this?"

She looked at me with the exact grey eyes Annabeth has, always calculating, trying to draw information out of you like you were complicated blueprint. "You know exactly why, Perseus." She responded in a low voice.

I felt hot tears make their way onto my cheeks and run down my face. There's no way I would ever accept this, yet I couldn't find the strength to tell her that. Annabeth was getting paler by the second. She was looking as white as a ghost now- and I speak from experience.

"Annabeth…" I turned to her. She looked up at me with difficulty. I suddenly had a flashback- this was exactly the way she looked when the gods offered me immortality. I took her face in my hands and stroked her hair. My girlfriend pulled me into a hug which I returned.

All this while, Athena was watching us with great interest.

"You're not going to do it, are you? I know you, Seaweed Brain." She whispered into my shoulder.

Softly, I kissed her lips. After, seeing my blank expression, she broke down into tears again. She looked so beautiful…how could I leave that? How could I leave her? She was my life, my soul. The very thing that kept me alive- literally.

I held her close to me, and then turned to her mother. "I am sorry, Lady Athena. I can't do this. I will stay like this forever instead."

** Sooo sorry I didn't update in forever! I know it was short but this is my favorite chapter so I uploaded it anyway. XD I chose to keep it a secret what Athena's plan was. Can anybody guess? I have a special surprise to anybody who does!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok...yes, I know I've been gone for, like, 6 months. No words can excuse this :( **

**Just to remind you: Connor, Travis, Drew, and Lou Ellen transformed Percy into an exact replica of Harry Potter. He tried everything to be like his old self again, but nothing worked. Then they got the attention of Athena, and she gave him a choice (that many of you guessed!) and that will be revealed in this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO, and Taylur owns this story idea. I just elaborated on it.**

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, Percy Jackson. You have passed."<p>

"I…passed? Passed what?" I asked Athena, detangling myself from Annabeth, who was hugging me in a death grip.

"Don't you understand, Perseus? It is all a test. Life is a test."**(A/N- Maximum Ride reference! Who here likes Jeb? Not me.)**

It sounded exactly like something Athena would say.

Meanwhile, I was stroking Annabeth's hair, murmuring calming things. I know, I'm the best boyfriend ever, right?

"Mother…" She said when she finally found the courage to speak. "Why would you do this?" Her eyes blazed with such sudden rage that at that moment I was more afraid of her than her mom.

"Annabeth," Athena said softly, "You of all people should understand." She was smiling like this was some kind of private joke. It was anything but.

"Athena, please. Cut the riddles." Her icy gaze then made me think I had gone too far. But would Athena really incinerate me? Wait…she would. I backed off.

She sighed and muttered something bad towards boys. "Perseus, you know I don't like you dating my daughter." Oh no. Here we go again. "But what you just did for her…staying forever as Harry Potter rather than leaving her, is an act of great chivalry. I approve."

I was still beyond confused, but before I knew it, Athena raised her hands and started chanting in Ancient Greek. When I spoke…I was…normal. _Normal. Good, American, New York normal. _"Percy, all your clothes have been restored and the makeup is gone. I will also see that the Stoll brothers, Drew, and Lou Ellen receive appropriate punishments."

I thought punishing them was going a little far, but I guess they deserved it. And I wasn't about to argue.

"Annabeth?" I turned to her, and my beautiful girlfriend's face exploded with relieved laughter.

"Percy! Oh my gods! You're back!"

In the middle of our make-shift celebration, Athena was standing there awkwardly. "Athena…thanks." I smiled at the goddess of wisdom, she smiled back, and flashed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Congrats to: <strong>**AlwaysHasAPlan, RandomlyRawr, Athena's Minion**

**For guessing the answer right! Cookies for you! (::) (::)**

**But, sadly, all good things have to come to a close. I hate to say that this is the last chapter! :( Sorry, y'all, but Percy Jackson aka Harry Potter is done. I will now go click the complete button. **

**So, can you pretty please click that review button right there? For old time's sake? Haha. It would really make my day :)**


End file.
